The proposed research will extend a current investigation and evaluation of the role of a neighborhood health center as a case-finding, referral and treatment resource for mental and emotional disorders in a low income community of a large metropolis. Utilization data for a cohort of residents will be assembled from those mental health treatment facilities available to this community from 1963 to 1971 in order to assess the impact of the health center on established patterns of utilization of mental health services. The proposed study is longitudinal in design and will incorporate a period of time three years before and six years after the opening of the health center in 1965. In addition, data for this same time period will be sought on psychiatric diagnosis and referral for all community residents seen in any medical component of a large general hospital which has served as the major alternative source of primary health care for the residents of this community. Inclusion of this data will afford a basis for comparing this health facility to the neighborhood health center as an alternative "gatekeeping" agency to mental health services. The above information will be integrated with data from two community health surveys (before and after the establishment of the health center), the health center medical records, and its computerized professional encounter form which describes selected aspects of the doctor-patient contact. The latter data are already available on computer tape.